I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam refers to a beam-like member formed by arranging longitudinal bars, waist bars and stirrups around a rolled or welded I-shaped steel then pouring concrete. Since the I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam has advantages such as high rigidity and high bearing capacity, it has been widely used in real projects. It can be seen from the structural mechanics principle and a large number of structural design examples that, the I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam in the actual structure only bears positive bending moment near its min-span under the combined effect of vertical load and horizontal load. That is, near the min-span, bottom flange plate of the I-shaped steel is in tension while the top flange plate is in compression. Since the economical efficiency of the compression of the concrete is better than that of the compression of the steel, and the concrete surrounding the top flange plate near the min-span can take on the role of bearing compression. Thus in the case of bearing capacity of the beam remains about the same, the I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam may be further optimized by reducing min-span parts of the top flange plate of the conventional I-shaped steel, and thereby the purpose of saving steel is realized, but such technology is rarely seen by now.
Since natural sand and gravel mining destroys the environment and the reserves are dwindling, waste concrete, as a valuable “special resource”, its recycle use has attracted more and more attention at home and abroad. Compared with recycled coarse aggregate and recycled fine aggregate, adopting demolished concrete lumps with larger scale can greatly simplify recycling process of the waste concrete. However, for the conventional I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam, due to the obstruction of the continuous top flange plate having penetrating length, putting of the demolished concrete lumps from top to bottom in the pouring process of the beam is very difficult, which is an urgent problem to be solved. In the present invention, a gap of a top flange plate of the I-shaped steel having discontinuous top flange can be just used for putting in the demolished concrete lumps, which can yet be regarded as an effective method for solving this problem.
To sum up, problems exist in the prior arts, such as economical efficiency of the conventional I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam that needs to be improved, and failure of cyclic utilization of demolished concrete lumps in the conventional I-shaped steel reinforced concrete beam due to difficulty in putting.